


Is It Worth It?

by LargeBeefFriedRice



Series: Terrible Tom Imagines [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Farmer Tom, Gen, Nutter Tom, Other, Parody, Terrible Tom Imagines, it's suppose to be funny but let's face it, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargeBeefFriedRice/pseuds/LargeBeefFriedRice
Summary: Imagine you are some kind of assistant and have been hired on to help the one and only, Tom Hiddleston. Who would have guessed that it is actually a hard job? Or that actors are crazy?Based on the Terrible Tom Imagines Blog on Tumblr.#1: A small insight into the daily dealings of assisting your client.





	Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Welcome.  
> Let me start off by saying that if you have a Tumblr then please go follow @TerribleTomImagines and @LyingTom (the fabulous creator).  
> Once on the Terrible Tom blog, you should check out all the incredibly funny and genius people who contribute to it!  
> Definitely, don't follow me. It's not worth it. (Unless you want direct links to the specific imagines that inspire each one-shot. But even then you could just go to the actual Terrible Tom blog.)  
> Thank you.  
> p.s. This is just for fun. I do not think anything terrible about Tom Hiddleston or really imagine him this way.

You don’t get paid enough for this job. Bringing this up to Luke always resulted in an exasperated sigh and a raised eyebrow as he hesitantly asked, “What did he do this time?”

It’s always said that once celebrities let stardom get into their heads they start doing wonky shit. Like freaking out if you accidentally give them a red M&M when they only wanted green or thinking that they could actually argue with NASA on Twitter.

You have a strange feeling that your client was this goofy beforehand but has moments of clarity where he could pull his act together long enough to fool the rest of the world.

Or maybe he just did these things to frustrate you and try to get you to quit.

The fact that Luke nor his mother ever seemed startled by what you said gave you some peace of mind that it wasn’t personal.

“HEY! HEY! Y/N! Come here!” said client was now shouting at you from his bedroom on the 2nd floor. You let out a tired groan as you set down the mop you were using to clean up his most recent baking attempt and begrudgingly made your way upstairs.

“Hey, Y/N, did I ever tell you about how much I love Nickelback?”  
You had barely made it into the doorway before he hit you with this information and sure enough, your eyes catch his outfit, showing his claim was true.

There stood Tom Hiddleston wearing grey sweatpants and a tattered Nickelback shirt that clearly had seen better days. 

All you could do was stare at him as he started rambling and intermittently singing random lyrics from ‘Photograph’ as he finished packing his suitcase.

Your mind tried to decide where to categorize this new information and where to rank this experience in your 'Terrible Tom Moments’.

Was it worse than the time he went for a jog and forgot to wear pants (or underwear)? Or was it a little less serious and closer to the time he didn’t shower for three weeks because he wanted the authentic greaser hairstyle?

“Y/N, what’s your favorite song from them?” Your focus is recentered onto the now stationary Tom, who resembles an eager puppy waiting for someone to play with him.

After groaning, again, you finally say, “How on Earth could I choose one? Are you telling me you can?”

This does the trick and your redirect gets him going again. He seems to almost bounce into the bathroom to gather his toiletries while going off on another Nickelback tangent.

You were not paid enough to talk about Canadian bands with a British actor while you sneakily repacked his bag with fewer socks and more shirts.

“Tom, why is it taking you so long in the bathroom?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t decide which floss to take.”

As he brings his travel bag back into the bedroom, you reach out and snag it from him.

“I better not find more than three floss rolls in here,” you murmur while starting to unzip it but are stopped when Tom quickly snatches it from your hand and runs back into the bathroom.

Another sigh. Another eye roll.

Somehow this guy was going to get on a plane and go to New York and charm the pants off of every single person he meets. As if he hadn’t just been like a five-year-old with you.

“Hey, darling,” his soft tone catches your attention causing you to whip your head around in concern. Did he accidentally get his shoe stuck in the sink drain again?

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for your help,” and with that pops his head back into the bathroom.

You rub your hands against your blushing cheeks and say, loud enough for him to hear, “You’re welcome.”

Maybe he decided to turn his charm on early.

You heard the faucet on the sink turn on and almost immediately hear Tom whisper, “Uh oh.”

“DAMMIT! YOU DIDN’T EVEN HAVE SHOES ON!”

**Author's Note:**

> Internet, please have mercy on my soul.  
> Have I apologized yet? No?  
> Then let me start here.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> Seriously.  
> Bye.


End file.
